A Special Day
by Callendra
Summary: C'est un jour spécial pour John... Sherlock veut marquer le coup. Je vous laisse découvrir.


**Disclaimer :** Merci à Sir Arthur Conan Doyle d'avoir inventé Sherlock Holmes et John Watson ! *o* Merci à Steven Moffat et Mark Gattis d'avoir réalisé la formidable série Sherlock et merci à Benedict Cumberbatch et Martin Freeman d'avoir accepté de jouer les rôles de nos chers médecin et détective ! =D

Avis à mes futurs lecteurs ^^. Je m'adresse déjà à mes lectrices fan du Sherlock/John : désolée les filles cette fois pas de slash. Je me rattraperai promis ^^' (XD). Ensuite, cette fic est la première que j'ai écrite sur ce fandom ^^. Enfin, je remercie infiniment ma beta-reader, Americangirl Mermé (encore une fois ceux qui ont lu mes autres fics sur Sherlock Holmes savent de qui je parle ^^), pour ses bons conseils. Merci ma poule ! =D Elle a su me redonner confiance quand je doutais de ce que j'écrivais et je lui en suis très reconnaissante. ^^ Sur ce... excellente lecture =D

* * *

><p>Il était six heures du matin, le soleil venait à peine de se lever. Sherlock, déjà réveillé, était allongé sur le canapé, encore vêtu de son peignoir bleu, les yeux clos et les mains jointes sous son menton. Son esprit analytique n'était pas absorbé par la complexité d'une nouvelle enquête, non, mais plutôt par un problème plus futile qui concernait la date du jour qui venait de débuter.<p>

Cela faisait un certain temps qu'il partageait cet appartement de Baker Street avec son désormais ami, John Watson, qui avait participé à pas mal de ses enquêtes, toutes retranscrites et publiées sur son blog. Ils avaient ri ensemble, ils avaient pris des risques ensemble, ils avaient même été considérés comme étant ensemble. Le médecin était donc ce qui se rapprochait le plus d'un ami pour le sociopathe qu'était le détective.

Sherlock ouvrit les yeux et laissa son regard éternellement perçant se perdre au plafond. Même s'il pouvait le concevoir, il avait du mal à comprendre l'importance que les gens accordaient à la célébration du jour de leur naissance. Encore une chose qu'il ne partageait pas avec le commun des mortels, avec la plus grande indifférence d'ailleurs. Pourquoi se conformer à un quotidien insipide quand on possède un esprit aussi brillant que le sien ? Mais voilà, il savait que ce jour était important pour son colocataire, et il souhaitait lui faire ce plaisir.

Il se souvenait de cet article, Diamonds are forever, que John avait rédigé sur son blog. Il se rappelait la James Bond night qu'ils avaient passée le jour même où ils avaient discuté de l'agent secret via les commentaires. Et même si lui n'avait porté que peu d'intérêt à ces films, il savait désormais qu'ils plaisaient à son ami. Il esquissa un sourire en coin : il comptait bien marquer le coup. Et pour cela, évidemment, il était hors de question de lui faire un cadeau conventionnel.

Il se redressa soudain et traversa rapidement la pièce jusqu'à l'étagère où John rangeait ses DVDs. Il en fit promptement l'inventaire et retourna s'asseoir sur le sofa avant d'ouvrir l'ordinateur portable de son ami, le sien se trouvant dans sa chambre. Il fit quelques recherches précises et referma le PC, le remettant bien à sa place, comme s'il ne l'avait jamais emprunté. Il se leva, alla prendre une douche rapide, s'habilla et quitta le 221B.

Lorsque John se leva, tiré de son sommeil à huit heures précises par la sonnerie trop brusque de ce réveil qu'il comptait remplacer, il fut surpris de découvrir le peignoir de Sherlock négligemment abandonné près du lavabo. Il savait pertinemment qu'il n'était sur aucune affaire, puisqu'il était presque constamment affalé sur le divan depuis quelques jours, l'air mélancolique. Ce matin-là, à cette heure-ci, il aurait donc dû se trouver dans son lit. Or ce n'était manifestement pas le cas étant donné que son principal habit du dimanche traînait sur le sol de la salle de bain.

Le médecin s'en saisit, non sans un léger agacement, et le posa sur la machine à laver avant de commencer sa toilette. Son absence l'intriguait. Il ne se serait pas levé si tôt pour aller faire une ou deux expériences au Bart's… quoique ce genre de fantaisie ne le surprendrait pas vraiment. La raison qui lui semblait la plus probable était l'apparition tant espérée d'un nouveau mystère. Il le questionnerait à ce sujet lorsqu'il rentrerait de l'hôpital.

La journée était bien avancée lorsque John reçut un SMS entre deux consultations. Il ne fut pas étonné en découvrant son destinateur, ni le contenu du message : « Viens immédiatement, même en cas d'empêchement. SH » Bon… cela semblait important, et urgent. Il resta cependant quelques instants à fixer son portable d'un air dubitatif, parfaitement immobile. Sherlock lui avait fait le coup au moins une fois, celui de lui demander expressément de rappliquer, tentant sournoisement de l'attiser en évoquant son goût du risque, sans lui spécifier que c'était simplement pour lui faire envoyer un texto. Sauf que Sherlock Holmes ne fait jamais rien au hasard et que donc, il se pouvait très bien que ce fût réellement capital.

Il jeta un œil à son agenda et constata qu'il avait encore trois rendez-vous cet après-midi-là. Il retira sa blouse, rangea ses affaires et enfila son manteau avant d'aller frapper à la porte du cabinet de Sarah, espérant ne pas la déranger en plein travail. Il fut soulagé de la trouver seule lorsqu'elle lui permit d'entrer, déjà que la faveur qu'il comptait lui demander n'était pas très professionnelle…

Un peu embarrassé, il lui annonça qu'il était contraint de quitter l'hôpital. Il espérait vraiment que Sherlock avait une bonne raison de l'obliger à déléguer ses responsabilités, encore une fois, sinon il lui ferait savoir son mécontentement. La jeune femme se montra cependant compréhensive, évoquant d'elle-même le nom du détective. Elle lui assura qu'elle acceptait de prendre ses derniers patients pour cette fois. Il la remercia infiniment et s'en alla après lui avoir adressé ses plus plates excuses. Et dire qu'il comptait l'inviter à dîner ce soir-là, cette perspective semblait bien compromise…

John héla le premier taxi qui croisa son chemin et fut à Baker Street en une dizaine de minutes. Il monta les dix-sept marches qui menaient à leur meublé et se stoppa net au milieu du salon, vide. Il ferma les yeux et serra les dents, luttant pour ne pas laisser échapper un juron particulièrement grossier. Il n'était carrément pas là ! Il dépassait franchement les limites cette fois ! Le médecin, parvenant tant bien que mal à contenir sa colère, s'apprêtait à ressortir lorsque son regard tomba sur une feuille de papier posée sur la table basse. Il s'assit brusquement dans le canapé et, après avoir poussé un soupir énervé, se saisit du document.

« J'ai besoin que tu fasses quelques recherches pour moi. Je suis occupé ailleurs et ne peux donc pas m'en charger moi-même. Ton assistance est primordiale. J'ai reçu un message codé que j'aimerais que tu déchiffres. Je l'ai recopié sur une feuille. Sherlock »

La colère de John retomba. Apparemment son ami avait vraiment besoin de son aide. Il demeurait cependant perplexe : Sherlock savait bien que les messages codés n'étaient pas son fort. Pourquoi lui demander d'accomplir une tâche assez ardue – voire infaisable – pour lui, alors que ce serait de toute évidence un jeu d'enfant pour le détective ? Il ne chercha toutefois pas davantage, si son colocataire ne l'avait pas fait lui-même c'est qu'il avait tout simplement mieux à faire. Il chercha du regard ladite feuille et la trouva à l'endroit même où était posée la note qu'il tenait dans sa main.

« "Je tiens ce mOnde pour ce qu'il est : un théâtre où chacun doit jouer son rôle." Saurez-vous vous cantonner au vôtre et suivre le bon chemin ? »

Ok… cette fois-ci John ne pouvait lutter contre cette frustration bien incommodante qui remontait en lui. Vraiment c'était frustrant, presque humiliant ! Qu'est-ce que cette citation d'il-ne-savait-trop-qui et cette question on ne peut plus énigmatique pouvaient bien signifier ? Pourquoi le « o » de « monde » était-il en majuscule ? Et bien la première chose à faire était de découvrir l'auteur de cette phrase apparemment célèbre. Il la tapa sur Google et découvrit qu'elle provenait du Marchand de Venise, pièce de William Shakespeare. A vrai dire cela ne l'aidait pas beaucoup. Ce message était destiné à Sherlock… qui devait rester à sa place. Celle de détective ? Il ne voyait rien d'autre.

Il allait reposer le message sur la table lorsqu'une nouvelle note manuscrite attira son attention. Il ne l'avait pas vu mais une phrase était écrite au dos du premier mot de son ami. «Si j'étais toi j'emporterais le plan. » John fronça les sourcils et cligna plusieurs fois des yeux : il avait l'impression très agaçante d'être un pantin. Ce message avait déjà été déchiffré, c'était évident. Il ignorait décidément ce qui pouvait bien trotter dans la tête de son colocataire et cette constatation était à ce moment-là bien déplaisante. Le médecin, arborant désormais un visage dur, laissa retomber le papier et prit son ordinateur qu'il posa sur ses genoux. Cette fois-ci le grand détective consultant se débrouillerait tout seul.

Il navigua pendant une dizaine de minutes, plus pour tenter de calmer ses nerfs que par réel intérêt, avant de sentir son amertume faiblir. Il ne savait pas ce que son ami attendait vraiment de lui, mais c'était important. Il lui avait conseillé de prendre le plan de Londres, il voulait donc qu'il se rendît quelque part. Avec mauvaise grâce, il se leva et alla chercher ledit plan. Que devait-il chercher exactement ? Inutile d'envoyer un texto à Sherlock pour le lui demander : s'il ne lui avait pas donné cette information c'est qu'il devait la trouver lui-même. Il mit sa frustration de côté et réfléchit.

S'il comprenait bien, il devait aller dans un lieu en rapport avec William Shakespeare. Une nouvelle recherche sur Google lui indiqua le Shakespeare's Globe, théâtre londonien connu pour avoir abrité de nombreuses représentations des pièces du maître. John referma son PC, fourra le message secret dans sa poche, prit une sacoche dans sa chambre où il mit le plan de la ville et son portefeuille – qui contenait une liasse de billets dont il n'avait pas le souvenir… Sherlock avait dû le remplir, et c'était bien la moindre des choses… – et quitta le 221B.

Durant les vingt minutes qu'il passa dans un nouveau taxi de l'autoroute aux quais de la Tamise, John ne cessa de se demander le but de ce voyage, et surtout pour quelle raison Sherlock se montrait si évasif. Il ne pensait pas que cela pût être dangereux, car s'il y avait eu le moindre risque, son ami lui aurait conseillé d'emporter son arme, en plus du plan.

Il paya le conducteur et leva les yeux vers la grande bâtisse ronde à la façade blanche traversée de lignes marron qui rappelaient les planches de bois d'une charpente. Les grilles noires étaient fermées, il ne pouvait donc pas y pénétrer. S'était-il trompé ? Et même si ce n'était pas le cas, que devait-il chercher ? Il regarda autour de lui. Les quelques citadins se promenaient dans la rue ou prenaient un peu de bon temps au Starbucks Coffee. Personne ne le regardait.

Ne voyant plus que cette possibilité, il s'approcha des affiches placardées sur le mur d'enceinte et les examina. A première vue rien de particulièrement notable, ce n'était que les annonces des prochaines représentations. Un morceau de papier assez épais, plié plusieurs fois, enfoncé entre le cadre et le poster, attira cependant son attention. Il n'était visible que si on observait attentivement la bordure… il devait donc lui être destiné, ou plutôt à Sherlock. Il l'extirpa de sa cachette et le déplia, n'ayant de toute façon rien à perdre.

« Il semblerait que votre réflexion vous ait mené sur la bonne route. Saurez-vous décoder la prochaine énigme ? "La mort est une Dette que chacun ne peut payer qu'une fois." Souvenez-vous de ceux qui se sont donnés. Ils reposent près du fleuve. »

Il avait donc vu juste, c'était encourageant. Une nouvelle lettre avait été mise en évidence. Associée à celles des autres messages, elle formerait forcément un mot, ou une phrase, ou il ne-savait-quoi de sensé. Il se dit qu'il y réfléchirait lorsqu'il aurait toutes les pièces du puzzle. Il replia le message et sortit le plan de son sac. Le mot était dactylographié, il n'y avait donc aucun moyen d'identifier son auteur… « la mort »… « ceux qui se sont donnés »… en tant qu'ancien militaire, il pensa qu'il ne pouvait s'agir que d'un mémorial ou d'un cimetière militaire. Il consulta le livre et constata que cinq mémoriaux surplombaient la Tamise dans les environs et qu'aucun des trois cimetières ne la bordaient. Il élimina d'office ceux de Lady Diana et de Monument Street. Restaient ceux de Churchill et de Kennedy et celui de la Battle of Britain. Ce dernier était le plus proche, et semblait convenir parfaitement.

Il fallut cinq minutes à John pour traverser le Millennium Bridge et atteindre Upper Thames Street où il prit un nouveau taxi. Si ce mystérieux expéditeur suivait la même logique, il était certain de trouver un autre message qui le conduirait à un autre endroit. Où et quand ce jeu de piste finirait-il ? Qu'est-ce qui l'attendrait en fin de parcours ? Il n'en avait absolument aucune idée et il sentait sa curiosité grandir. Il n'était désormais plus en colère : ce petit jeu l'excitait. Il sortit son téléphone portable.

« Le message conduit à un autre message. Tu veux en connaître les détails ? JW » Il espérait ainsi que Sherlock se manifesterait, lui donnerait ne serait-ce que le début d'une explication… Il pressa tout de suite le bouton lorsqu'il sentit la vibration entre ses doigts. « Tu as l'air de t'en sortir à merveille. Je te laisse t'en occuper. SH » John sourit. Évidemment, c'était la réponse à laquelle on pouvait le plus s'attendre. Et à vrai dire elle ne le décevait pas.

Le taxi le déposa sur Victoria Embankment, devant le Battle of Britain Monument, en face de London Eye. Le mémorial était peu élevé mais imposant. Les sculptures en bronze des aviateurs qui donnaient l'impression de sortir du relief, entourés de l'équipe technique et de civils, forçaient l'admiration des amateurs d'art et des fervents patriotes. Il en fit le tour, cherchant un renfoncement où on aurait pu glisser un nouveau message. Les deux parties étaient identiques et rien n'en dépassait, ou presque. Il retourna de l'autre côté, examina de près chaque personnage mais il ne fut pas plus satisfait.

Ce fut lorsqu'il s'accroupit devant la plaque qu'il découvrit un petit morceau de papier, plié de la même façon que le précédent, collé à l'aide de pâte adhésive à l'une des espèces de tubes de métal. Encore une fois, il aurait été difficile de le déceler sans vraiment chercher. Il sourit. Jusque-là il n'avait pas eu beaucoup de mal à déchiffrer les indices et trouver les codes. Il se doutait que Sherlock aurait mis au moins deux fois moins de temps que lui pour les comprendre mais il était ravi de réussir à utiliser ses méthodes… du moins superficiellement.

« "Avoir beaucoup vu et ne rien avoir, c'est avoir les yeux riches et les mains pauvres." Levez les yeux et dites-moi ce que vous voyez. »

Aucune lettre ne se démarquait des autres cette fois. Peut-être ce message était-il le dernier ? John leva les yeux et son regard rencontra immédiatement le London Eye. A sa droite s'élevaient le London Film Museum et le London Sea Life Aquarium. La citation et le commentaire convergeaient vers le même thème : la vue. Il repensa aussitôt à la remarque de Sherlock qu'il se plaisait à répéter comme un leitmotiv : « la plupart des gens voient mais n'observent pas ». Il consulta le plan et constata avec ravissement qu'un pont le conduirait rapidement aux deux possibilités qui s'offraient à lui : l'observatoire et le musée.

Il y fut en une dizaine de minutes par le Westminster Bridge. Il s'arrêta devant la porte du musée ouvert au public. S'il devait vraiment y entrer pour chercher un nouveau message ça pourrait lui prendre des heures. Il se retourna et regarda la grande roue aux trente-deux nacelles ; il commencerait par le plus facile. Enfin, facile… Le code ne devait pas se trouver dans une des nacelles, tomber sur la bonne étant plus une question de hasard que de déduction. Il s'approcha des guichets.

Il cherchait depuis quelques minutes sans trouver la moindre trace de papier plié quand le guichetier tendit le bras dans sa direction. John se tourna vers lui et le dévisagea, perplexe, avant de s'approcher. Il tenait dans sa main l'objet de ses recherches et semblait consentir à le lui donner. Il le scruta attentivement, jaugea sa stature et détailla son visage. Il était sûr d'une chose : il n'avait jamais vu cet homme. Il semblait également peu probable qu'il fût le cerveau de cette opération, selon lui du moins. Il saisit le mot et le déplia.

« "La mort, gendarme féroce, est iNflexible dans ses arrêts." On ne choisit pas toujours sa dernière demeure, ni quand on la rejoint. Il faut savoir chercher un peu plus loin. »

La première chose qu'il constata fut le « n » majuscule : la liste de lettres reprenait. Ensuite, que c'était le deuxième message à faire référence à la mort. C'était tout de même inquiétant. Sherlock avait peut-être sous-estimé la menace potentielle qu'était son adversaire, surtout qu'apparemment, ce dernier avait des complices. Il jeta un œil au guichetier, qui s'était détourné de lui depuis longtemps, et le fixa quelques secondes avec suspicion. Il serait désormais plus prudent.

Avant toute autre chose, il se saisit de son portable. « Tu viendras si le danger se présente ? JW » Il relut le nouveau code en attendant sa réponse, qui ne se fit pas attendre. « Bien entendu. SH » Bon… c'était toujours ça de pris. Il savait très bien que le détective ne le laisserait jamais tomber mais il pensait que son ami serait davantage sur le qui-vive après avoir reçu ce texto. Il reprit sa réflexion. « gendarme féroce »… devait-il aller au Yard pour se voir remettre la prochaine énigme par Lestrade en personne ? Non certainement pas. Il en serait fortement étonné en tout cas. « sa dernière demeure »… en réalité c'était assez clair : le lieu à rechercher était un cimetière.

Il ouvrit à nouveau le plan. Tout comme les mémoriaux, les cimetières les plus importants étaient au nombre de cinq. Dans lequel pouvait bien se trouver le message suivant ? Il n'avait aucune indication précise. Comme pour tous les autres, certes, mais cette fois encore moins. Une seule chose pouvait l'aider : la dernière phrase ; mais fallait-il encore la décrypter. « chercher un peu plus loin »… un peu plus loin de quoi ?... de « la dernière demeure », donc d'une tombe ? Mais la tombe de qui ? Dans quel cimetière ? Le problème restait entier.

La dernière phrase lui faisait penser à une maxime. Là encore, c'était plus qu'imprécis. « plus loin »… il lui vint soudain une idée… Et s'il devait se rendre au cimetière le plus éloigné de London Eye ? S'il avait tort il n'aurait qu'à le spécifier à Sherlock et retourner à Baker Street. De toute façon rien d'autre ne lui venait à l'esprit. Il pensa que si ce jeu était très intéressant pour lui, il serait sûrement autant ennuyeux pour son ami. C'était peut-être pour cette raison, d'ailleurs, qu'il lui avait refourgué ce travail. Très certainement, et ça ne l'agaçait pas. Le détective faisait d'une pierre deux coups : il s'évitait un ennui mortel et lui procurait un entrain vivifiant.

Au bout de vingt-cinq longues minutes, le taxi laissa descendre John à Swain's Lane, au pied du grand portail du cimetière de Highgate. L'entrée était impressionnante, aussi fortifiée et imposante que celle d'un château. La première chose qu'il remarqua fut qu'il ne pourrait pas y entrer, le lieu fermant ses portes après dix-sept heures. Il n'en fut que plus soulagé : il ne se voyait pas vraiment fouiller de fond en comble dans l'espoir de dénicher un petit bout de papier… surtout que la luminosité commençait à baisser. Non pas qu'il eût peur des légendes qui rendaient ce lieu si célèbre… chercher un nouvel indice dans la pénombre était simplement la dernière chose qu'il souhaitait. Il espérait d'ailleurs que ce nouveau code serait le dernier, ou en tout cas l'avant-dernier, parce qu'il était pressé de rentrer et faire le récit de son périple à son colocataire… et de le mettre sur son blog. Sa première participation vraiment active à une enquête, ça méritait un article de qualité !

John passa entre les deux rangées de poteaux et s'arrêta devant les grilles. Rien n'aurait pu être glissé entre deux pierres, rien d'assez petit et discret n'aurait pu être collé à l'un des barreaux. Si c'était le bon endroit, il devait chercher ailleurs. Il retourna au milieu de la petite allée et regarda autour de lui. Deux autres grilles entouraient l'architecture principale et de l'autre côté de la rue se trouvait Waterlow Park, derrière les clôtures duquel on pouvait voir d'autres tombes.

Faisant de nouveau face au cimetière, il remarqua la présence d'une boîte métallique encastrée dans le mur entre les deux premières colonnes de droite. Il observa une nouvelle fois les alentours et, ne constatant aucune présence dans la rue ou dans le parc, il s'en approcha. Il passa une main en-dessous, se doutant que le mot ne serait pas sur l'un des côtés. Il sourit en sentant une feuille se recourber au passage de ses doigts. Il retira le papier délicatement et l'ouvrit.

« "Demain, et demain, et demain ! C'est ainsi que, à petits pas, nous nous glissons de jour en jour jusqu'à la dernière syllaBe du temps inscrit sur le livre de notre destinée." Où se rejoignent l'eau et la terre ? Apportez votre contribution à la fertilité qui assurera l'avenir. Un bouquet devrait suffire. Ne craignez pas de penser double. Suivez votre instinct. »

John releva la tête et fronça les sourcils : celui-ci était plus délicat. « suivez votre instinct »… cette dernière phrase le fit sourire. Il ne doutait pas que Sherlock en eût mais il savait surtout qu'il ne l'utilisait que lorsque les faits ne parlaient pas d'eux-mêmes. Or ici il y avait si peu de données qu'il n'aurait pu compter que dessus. Même si le voir échouer lui paraissait impossible, le grand détective aurait peut-être un peu séché sur cette énigme. Il laissa son sourire s'agrandir à cette pensée farfelue et se concentra sur le message.

Une nouvelle lettre se détachait des autres. Il plongea la main dans sa poche et vérifia que les quatre autres codes s'y trouvaient toujours. « l'eau et la terre »… Il pensa naturellement à la mer, mais il lui sembla improbable que cet individu voulût emmener Sherlock jusqu'à la Manche ou la Mer du Nord… sa « contribution à la fertilité »… « un bouquet »… Devait-il aller acheter des fleurs ? Cet ordre l'étonna, il se demandait vraiment quel pouvait être le but de cette personne qui affectionnait apparemment la poésie. « penser double »… qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien vouloir dire ? Le plus ardu pour lui désormais allait être de suivre l'instinct de son ami. En fait, c'était impossible…

« Ce message te demande d'utiliser ton instinct, je ne peux pas le déchiffrer. JW » Le détective allait forcément le rejoindre et lui apporter son aide. « Lorsque j'ai éliminé l'impossible, ce qui reste, peu importe à quel point ça peut sembler fou, doit être la vérité. Utilise le tien. SH »

John soupira, il attendait un peu mieux, mais encore une fois cette réponse ne le surprenait pas. Rien ne paraissait impossible ici, mais peu probable. Il s'accrocherait à ça. Comment pouvait-il espérer tomber juste en suivant son propre instinct ? Sherlock fondait un peu trop ses espoirs sur lui. C'était très flatteur pour lui mais ça pourrait aussi être une source de déception. « l'eau et la terre »… la Tamise ? elle bordait certains parcs... un parc alors ? Il ouvrit de nouveau le plan.

Un certain nombre de parcs comportaient un plan d'eau dans l'agglomération de Londres. Autant rentrer tout de suite à Baker Street s'il devait chercher dans chacun d'eux... « l'eau et la terre »… « penser double »… Chercher un parc avec deux lacs ? Ce n'était pas ce qui manquait. Il les chercha sur la carte. Il y en avait quelques uns en plus de Hyde Park… Hyde Park… double… il eut soudain l'impression d'avoir une révélation. Dr Jekyll et Mr Hyde ! John sourit, ça paraissait trop beau pour être vrai. Après tout c'était aussi ce que Sherlock lui avait dit par SMS… Il fronça de nouveau les sourcils, le parallèle entre les deux lui semblait étrange. C'était tout à fait le genre de réponse qu'il donnait en général mais là elle convenait étonnement bien. Un problème de taille se posait : comment trouver le prochain message dans un lieu aussi grand ? Il savait qu'il était ouvert jusqu'aux alentours de minuit et craignait donc de devoir y pénétrer.

Il consulta sa montre, il était déjà 19h50. Il connaissait un fleuriste sur Kensington Church Street, John & Jessie, à quelques rues de Hyde Park et encore ouvert à cette heure-ci. Le soleil serait couché aux environs de 20h30, il espérait être rentré avant. Il remonta Swain's Lane et tourna à droite par Bisham Gardens pour déboucher sur Highgate High Street. Il prit un nouveau taxi. L'argent de Sherlock lui aura vraiment été utile.

Il fut devant John & Jessie en près de vingt-cinq minutes, juste à temps pour acheter un bouquet. N'ayant aucune idée de sa composition, il demanda à la vendeuse de choisir les fleurs qu'elle préférait, pas trop chères si possible. Elle lui fit une belle composition de lys et d'œillets pour un prix raisonnable. Il la remercia et prit la direction du parc, son bouquet en main, son excitation se faisant de plus en plus palpable.

Il longea le parc jusqu'à l'entrée la plus proche et se mit à chercher. Comme il le craignait, il ne trouva absolument rien. Découragé, il entra cependant dans le parc. Il suivit le chemin principal sur une vingtaine de mètres et s'immobilisa, stupéfait.

- Sarah !

La personne assise sur un banc un peu plus loin tourna son visage vers lui. Elle lui sourit et se leva avant de s'approcher.

- Sherlock m'a dit que je te trouverais ici, dit-elle simplement avec un charmant sourire.

John n'en revenait pas. Il resta un moment interdit avant de réaliser. Tout ceci, tout ce jeu de piste avait été orchestré par le détective. Il émit un petit rire stupéfait. Il n'en revenait vraiment pas. Il ne croyait pas que son ami savait que ce jour-là était spécial pour lui ; il ne le lui avait jamais demandé et ils n'en avaient même jamais vraiment parlé. La tension qui était peu à peu montée au cours de ces trois dernières heures laissait maintenant place à une grande gaieté. Son ami lui avait fait le plus beau cadeau qu'il pouvait lui faire : le charger d'une enquête qu'il pourrait résoudre et organiser un dîner en tête à tête avec Sarah. Quoique peut-être allait-il se joindre à eux une fois qu'ils auraient choisi le restaurant ? Ce ne serait pas la première fois qu'il s'immiscerait dans un rencard avec la jeune femme. Il rit à cette pensée. Il n'aurait pas fait tout ça pour lui faire ensuite le déplaisir de s'inviter.

- Tu es là depuis longtemps ? demanda-t-il avec un sourire chaleureux.

- Depuis une dizaine de minutes à peine. Sherlock m'a envoyé un message pour me prévenir que tu allais arriver.

John hocha la tête d'un air entendu, ça ne l'étonnait guère. Il avait dû tout calculer : le temps qu'il lui faudrait pour déchiffrer les énigmes, celui des trajets, les horaires des lieux à inspecter, sa réticence à collaborer… C'est vrai que si tout ceci avait bien mal débuté, il n'aurait pas pu espérer une meilleure fin. Il se souvint qu'il tenait toujours le bouquet dans sa main. Son sourire s'agrandit et il le lui tendit.

- J'espère qu'elles te plaisent. Si j'avais su qu'elles t'étaient destinées j'en aurais pris des plus belles.

- Elles sont parfaites, assura-t-elle en les prenant.

Il était un peu désolé que ce cadeau manquât de spontanéité. Il aurait voulu y penser lui-même et les choisir en pensant à une personne précise, à Sarah. Mais il était très reconnaissant envers son ami d'avoir pensé à cette délicatesse.

- Et si nous allions dîner ? Je meurs de faim, pas toi ? demanda John avec entrain.

- C'est une excellente idée.

- Que penses-tu de retourner à ce restaurant où nous avons mangé la dernière fois ? Je crois me souvenir qu'il est près d'ici.

- Avec plaisir.

Ils suivirent le chemin principal jusqu'à l'entrée de Hyde Park. A mi-chemin, Sarah s'arrêta et se tourna vers lui. Il en fit de même.

- Oh, j'allais oublier. Sherlock m'a demandé de te rappeler les lettres majuscules des citations.

- Oh oui…

John sortit tous les messages de sa poche et les relut, non sans difficulté avec le peu de lumière qui subsistait encore. Il sourit, ce qu'avait dit Mycroft Holmes était bien vrai : son ami avait vraiment un penchant pour le dramatique.

- « O » « D » « N » « B »… « BOND »… Un lien ? Je dois chercher un lien ?

- Cherche un prénom, dit-elle avec un sourire malicieux.

- Un prénom… répéta-t-il, réfléchissant quelques secondes avant de trouver, le visage rayonnant. James ! James Bond !

- Il m'a dit aussi que tu devais chercher un lien entre les citations de Shakespeare et les films de James Bond.

Il relut la première citation et repensa à tous les films de la saga qu'il avait vus. A quoi devait-il se référer ? Pas à des détails précis, il savait que Sherlock était loin de connaître les films sur le bout des doigts, même un peu d'ailleurs. « monde »… le titre d'un des films lui vint à l'esprit.

- The World Is Not Enough. C'est ce à quoi je devais penser.

Le sourire de Sarah s'agrandit : il avait vu juste. Il lui rendit son sourire et se pencha sur la deuxième citation. « la mort… une fois… » un autre titre lui vint en tête. Il passa à la troisième. « yeux… riches »… il mit un peu plus de temps mais il finit par s'arrêter sur une idée. Il se concentra sur la quatrième. « la mort… inflexible… arrêts… » celle-ci non plus ne lui sautait pas aux yeux. Il relut l'indication de Sherlock et après avoir choisi un titre, il se focalisa sur la dernière. « demain… temps… destinée… » celui-ci lui apparut clairement. Il releva la tête.

- You Only Live Twice, GoldenEye, Die Another Day, Tomorrow Never Dies.

- Félicitation, tu as résolu toutes les énigmes, acquiesça-t-elle avec un sourire tendre, auquel il répondit aussitôt.

Ils entrèrent dans le restaurant et s'assirent à une petite table près de la fenêtre qui donnait sur la rue. L'établissement, assez intime, accueillait quelques autres couples ou petits groupes d'amis venus passer un agréable moment. Lorsque le serveur s'éloigna après avoir pris leurs commandes, Sarah sortit un paquet de son sac.

- Joyeux anniversaire, dit-elle avec un franc sourire.

John le lui rendit avec un brin de surprise avant de le prendre. Le papier, fait d'arabesques dorées sur un fond blanc, laissait facilement deviner ce qu'il contenait par sa taille, sa forme et sa rigidité. Il le déchira et fut heureux de découvrir le DVD de For Your Eyes Only.

- Je sais que tu ne l'as pas, commenta-t-elle en le voyant retourner l'objet pour lire le dos de la jaquette.

- Merci beaucoup, répondit-il simplement avec un grand sourire.

Ils se mirent à discuter de cette journée. Sarah lui expliqua que Sherlock lui avait envoyé un texto pour lui faire part de son projet, peu avant le départ de John de l'hôpital. Il lui répondit qu'il en avait vraiment été désolé, lui qui comptait l'inviter à dîner. Ils rirent tous les deux de cette agréable ironie du sort. Il lui raconta son périple, tous les endroits qu'il avait visités et ce qu'il avait cru comprendre. Elle l'écouta avec intérêt, ignorante des détails du plan du détective.

Au milieu d'une phrase, John tourna la tête vers la rue. Il commençait à s'en détourner lorsqu'il crut apercevoir, du coin de l'œil, un long manteau noir et une écharpe bleue. Il se retourna aussitôt et son regard croisa celui de Sherlock, debout devant la fenêtre, à quelques mètres d'eux. Le détective le dévisageait de son regard gris perle étincelant, un sourire bienveillant illuminant subtilement son visage. Le médecin lui adressa un sourire radieux, dans lequel il n'eut aucun mal à lire toute sa reconnaissance. Sarah, intriguée, suivit le regard de son compagnon et sourit également en découvrant qui se tenait devant eux.

John et Sarah se détournèrent finalement de lui et reprirent leur discussion tandis que Sherlock s'éloignait avec un petit sourire.

- Ils forment un couple attendrissant n'est-ce pas ?

Sherlock perdit son sourire et se retourna, transperçant son interlocuteur du regard.

- Mycroft… Tu n'as pas encore succombé à ta rage de dents ?

- Toujours aussi agressif à ce que je vois, répondit l'aîné avec gravité après un petit rire. Devrais-je te rappeler que cette querelle puérile peine maman ?

- Tu gaspillerais inutilement ta salive, rétorqua le détective sans délicatesse. Que fais-tu ici ?

- Je passe simplement saluer mon petit frère.

- Bonne nuit Mycroft, acheva Sherlock sur un ton impérieux, sans appel quoique légèrement détaché, en le gratifiant d'un regard flamboyant, avant de quitter la rue, laissant son frère seul avec son expression exaspérée.

* * *

><p>Et un petit clin d'oeil hyper léger à <em>Doctor Who<em> avec le Shakespeare Globe, un ! (*WhoLocked* xD) J'espère que cette fic vous a plu =D. J'espère que vous l'avez trouvée palpitante (ouais bon peut-être pas à ce point XD), surprenante et surtout IC... c'est ce que je voulais surtout respecter ^^. J'attends donc vos impressions avec impatience =D particulièrement pour cette fic ^^. Merci d'avoir lu et à bientôt ;)


End file.
